Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method for controlling the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras include an imaging apparatus that is provided with a battery authentication function in order to guarantee that the image apparatus properly operates. An imaging apparatus having a battery authentication function performs authentication in order to determine whether or not a battery that has been inserted into the imaging apparatus is a battery that has been guaranteed to properly operate by the manufacturer. Specifically, upon a battery being inserted into the imaging apparatus by a user, authentication of the inserted battery is performed within the imaging apparatus. The authentication result of the battery is displayed on a display unit of the imaging apparatus, and the user is thus informed of the authentication result. Therefore, the user can check the authentication result thus displayed, and set the subsequent operations of the imaging apparatus.
Imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras also include an imaging apparatus that is provided with a wireless communication function such as Bluetooth™ and a wireless LAN, in order to share various kinds of data with another imaging apparatus. This function enables the imaging apparatuses to transmit and receive various kinds of data such as image data to and from each other, without passing through a PC therebetween. Also, using the wireless communication function, it is possible to operate the imaging apparatus from a remote electronic device such as a mobile terminal.
Technology for improving user convenience, such as methods for informing a user of an authentication result or various kinds of data after the authentication has been performed, have been proposed for various authentication systems for electronic devices provided with a wireless communication function other than imaging apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-203641 (hereinafter, “Document 1”) discloses an electronic key system with which, at a time of battery exhaustion of an electronic key, a user can assuredly be aware of that, and immediately restore an on-board apparatus to a controllable state. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-141555 (hereinafter, “Document 2”) discloses that in an apparatus provided with a function realizing means for realizing functions including a call originating/receiving function, restrictions on the functions of the function realizing means are lifted when information read out from a wireless IC tag provided for a mobile authentication key and information registered to the apparatus match each other.
As described above, an imaging apparatus having a wireless communication function can be activated from a remote electronic device, using wireless communication. However, even if the imaging apparatus has the battery authentication function, the user can check the result of battery authentication only on the imaging apparatus. Therefore, when activating the imaging apparatus by using an electronic device from a place that is remote from the imaging apparatus, the user cannot obtain the result of battery authentication. This is inconvenient for the user.